


90 Minuten

by apfelhalm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Football!AU, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Stark ist blitzschnell, ein Erfinder, jemand der Wege sieht, wo keine sind, oder sie schafft. Er ist ein Genie und Steve denkt: Das könnte es wert sein. Skandale, Exzesse – all das, wenn sie nur diesen Funken auf dem Spielfeld haben.</i> [Avengers Fußball!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	90 Minuten

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers Fußball!AU, weil ich es nicht nicht schreiben konnte. Vielen Dank an louphoenix für die Hilfe, an sweetestremedy für die Vervollständigung der Aufstellung und die wunderbare Grafik dazu (siehe ganz unten) und wie immer an 3ngel für's Betalesen. Die Fic ist komplett in Drabbles geschrieben - eine selbstauferlegte Restriktion, damit dieses Verse nicht explodiert. XD  
> sweetestremedy war so großartig und hat tatsächlich die Trikots des ASC designt. Wer also eine Vorstellung haben möchte, wie die Outfits der Spieler aussehen: [hier entlang](http://sweetestremedy.livejournal.com/407970.html).

_Nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Anpfiff! Das wird das erste Spiels des ASC in der neuen Saison. Von allen Aufsteigern sind die "Rächer" vielleicht die größte Überraschung und noch weiß niemand so recht, was man von ihnen erwarten kann._

_Da kommt Kapitän Steve Rogers aufs Feld … er hat es nicht leicht mit einer neu zusammengewürfelten Mannschaft den Klassenerhalt zu schaffen. - Höher haben Trainerin Romanov und Manager Coulson ihre Ziele nicht gesetzt. Mit all den vielversprechenden Talenten, die hinzugekommen sind, kann man jedoch davon ausgehen, dass sie eine gute Platzierung im Mittelfeld anstreben …_

_Wir sind gespannt. Anstoß!_

*

"Ich schieße die Dinger vorne rein - was kann ich dafür, wenn ihr da hinten nicht aufpasst?"

"Der hat mich provoziert!"

Clint rollt die Augen, brummt "Torhüter, alles Psychopathen", Bruce _knurrt_ und auf einmal liegen sich alle in den Haaren. Steve seufzt, möchte am liebsten verschwinden, aber Natasha dreht ihm den Hals um, wenn er sein Team nicht zur Ruhe bringt.

Am meisten tun ihm die Fans Leid, die Woche für Woche dabei sind und sich die Seele aus dem Leib brüllen. Sie halten zu ihnen, behalten Hoffnung, wo Steve allmählich keine mehr sieht.

So werden sie es nicht schaffen.

*

Tony lehnt sich zurück und lässt sich von den Warnungen seiner Beraterin berieseln, es diesmal nicht zu versauen. Pepper meint es gut mit ihm, aber selbst ihr eiserner Geduldsfaden steht nach dem dreizehnten Alkohol/Supermodel-Skandal davor zu reißen. Tony kann es ihr nicht verübeln.

Er ist es ja selbst Leid, morgens aufzuwachen ohne zu wissen, wo er ist. Gegen ein System zu rebellieren, das ihn nicht er selbst sein lässt. Zu wollen, was er nicht haben kann. Er ist _müde_.

Er will einfach nur noch Fußball spielen und wenn er dafür als brave Hete bei einem Aufsteiger-Club abtauchen muss - bitte.

*

Natasha bringt Stark zum Probetraining und Steve schüttelt sofort den Kopf. Das Team ist ohnehin schon chaotisch, unberechenbar, ungebändigt. „Eine Zeitbombe“, ist Bruce neulich beim Interview herausgerutscht, und auch wenn Steve Mitleid mit ihrer PR-Abteilung hat, ist es nicht unwahr. Stark können sie nicht gebrauchen.

Dann sieht er ihn spielen.

Stark ist blitzschnell, ein Erfinder, jemand der Wege sieht, wo keine sind, oder sie schafft. Er ist ein _Genie_ und Steve denkt: Das könnte es wert sein. Skandale, Exzesse – all das, wenn sie nur diesen Funken auf dem Spielfeld haben.

Natasha zieht fragend ihre Augenbraue hoch. Steve nickt.

*

_… und jetzt zum ASC! Die letzten Minuten laufen, der ASC liegt immer noch null zu eins im Rückstand. Dabei wäre es so wichtig heute wenigstens das Unentschieden zu holen!_

_Jetzt sind die Hausherren endlich mal im Vorwärtsgang - aber nein! Foul an Stark. Das gibt zu Recht Freistoß. Tony Stark wird selbst ausführen, doch die Distanz ist zu weit für einen direkten Schuss. Aber was ist das? Stark grinst – er wird doch nicht? Er wird!_

_Das sieht gut aus ... TOR! TOR! Unglaublich! Tor für den ASC! Tony Stark trifft aus 40 Metern! Das muss der Punkt für den ASC sein._

*

Eine Weile läuft alles, wie es soll: Die Skandale und alkoholverschuldeten Aussetzer werden weniger, die Reporter verlieren das Interesse.

Es tut gut, sich wieder auf den Fußball zu konzentrieren. Tony merkt, wie sehr ihm das gefehlt hat: zu dribbeln, kicken, tricksen. Es lässt ihn vergessen, dass dieser Sport, so sehr er ihn liebt, eine einzige scheinheilige Party ist.

Es lässt ihn vergessen, wie sehr er von Rogers gefickt werden will. Das perfekte Äußere, die vielgelobte Fairness, die unerträgliche Höflichkeit schreien danach, verdorben zu werden.

Zum Wohle aller beschließt Tony Abstand zu halten.

Wie alle seine Vorsätze geht das gründlich daneben.

*

"Was wärst du schon ohne den Ruhm deines Vaters?"

Es ist ein lahmes Argument, das weiß Steve. Tony Stark hat alles getan, um den Schatten Howard Starks abzuschütteln, ist bewusst kein Torhüter geworden, um nicht mit ihm verglichen zu werden.  
Aber Starks Arroganz und Sticheleien machen ihn _wahnsinnig_.

"Oh, ich weiß nicht. Ein Ball-Genie, Multi-Millionär, Playboy, großartiger Liebhaber?"

Stark grinst ihn bei den letzten Worten vielsagend an und Steve möchte ihm eine reinhauen. Doch er ist immer noch Kapitän und deswegen wendet er sich abrupt ab, um nichts Dummes zu tun.

Und um die Hitze in seinen Wangen zu verbergen.

*

Tony hatte einen Kindergarten-Freund, den er immer bis aufs Blut gereizt hat: Haare ziehen, Spielsachen klauen, permanentes Nerven. Im Nachhinein betrachtet lag das daran, dass er in den Jungen verknallt war.

Mit Steve Rogers fühlt es sich ähnlich an. Alles in Tony schreit nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit (und weitaus mehr), und weil er die nicht haben kann, nicht auf _diese Weise_ , erzwingt er sie sich auf andere Art.

Je mehr er ihn reizt, desto mehr scheint Steve ihn zu hassen. Je mehr Steve ihn hasst, desto mehr will er ihn haben.

Tony verliert wieder die Kontrolle. Über sich, den Fußball, alles.

*

_Stark am Ball. Barton und Odinson stehen frei, doch Stark rennt weiter. Er versucht es im Alleingang, will schießen – aber Pech gehabt! Justin Hammer geht kurz vor dem Sechzehner dazwischen! Stark bleibt liegen._

_Hier sehen wir das Ganze nochmal in der Zeitlupe: Hammer kommt von der Seite und – oh! Oh, das muss weh tun! Genau ans Knie! Da könnte man durchaus Gelb geben._

_Stark liegt noch immer am Boden. Die Ärzte kommen aufs Feld, während Odinson mit dem Schiedsrichter diskutiert. Aber der bleibt eisern: keine Karte für Hammer. Stark muss verletzt vom Platz. Das ist bitter für die Gäste ..._

*

„Was sollte das?! Warum hast du nicht abgegeben?“ Steve erntet erschrockene Blicke für sein Gebrüll. „Wir sind ein Team! Und dein Knie ..."

„Ist doch egal. Seit ich dabei bin, haben wir nicht einmal verloren.“

Stark sitzt mit Kühlkissen und notdürftigem Stützverband auf der Bank und guckt ihn gelangweilt an. Steve kann nicht einmal sagen, ob er mit „egal“ das Team oder sein Knie meint. Er will ihn schütteln, ihn fragen, warum er so drauf ist, doch dann geht ihm die Luft aus. Er ist einfach nur … enttäuscht.

„Wir haben auch nicht einmal gewonnen.“

*

Ein breiter Unterarm drückt ihm Wort und Kehle ab, schiebt ihn gegen die Katakombenwand und pinnt ihn dort mit bedrohlicher Stärke fest. Diesmal hat Tony den Bogen überspannt – Rogers ist _stinksauer_.

„Du hast dich fast mit Thor geprügelt! Warum?“

„Du verstehst nicht-“ _Er hat dich Schwuchtel genannt_.

„Warum?“

Rogers drückt demonstrativ fester zu. Tony keucht (nicht nur aus Atemnot), versucht sich irgendwie herauszuwinden, doch die Nähe ist überwältigend und sein Körper ein willenloser, verräterischer Haufen Pudding. Plötzlich rutscht Rogers' Bein zwischen seine und fuck, _nein_ – doch da es ist zu spät.

Rogers hat es gemerkt.

*

Steve erstarrt zur Salzsäule, als er den Ständer in Starks Hose spürt.

Er würde gerne behaupten, verwirrt zu sein, doch er versteht es sofort. Alles macht auf einmal Sinn: die Sticheleien, das zweideutige Grinsen, der Alkohol, die Skandale. Alles. Stark keucht noch immer unter seinem Griff, _wimmert_ , und Steve wird schwindelig. In seinen Ohren rauscht es, unaufhörlich, so laut, dass er Starks nächste Worte kaum wahrnimmt.

„Bitte, ich … Rogers … _Steve_.“

Wie auf ein Stichwort hin entlässt er Stark aus seinem Griff, macht einen Schritt zurück. Steve schüttelt den Kopf und lässt ihn stehen: „Ich kann nicht.“

*

_Da haben wir Parker … Rogers … wieder Parker, aber das verläuft sich im Sand. Einfallslose Aktionen, langsames Passspiel – Mann, Mann, heute ist der Wurm drin. Da geht wirklich gar nichts nach vorne! Die Gegner haben das Spiel bisher völlig in der Hand und dem ASC fehlt der Funke, den sie in der bisherigen Saison gezeigt haben._

_Draußen Trainerin Natasha Romanov. Sie sieht nicht glücklich aus, verständlicherweise. Stark ist heute nicht auf dem Feld. Nach dem Angriff auf Odinson beim Training wurde er auf die Bank verdonnert. Man munkelt ja, dass da noch weitaus mehr in der Mannschaft brodelt …_

*

Wenn überhaupt möglich, sinkt die Moral der Mannschaft noch tiefer. Sie beginnen wieder zu verlieren und Tony verkneift sich die süffisanten Kommentare, ihn doch wieder spielen zu lassen. Seit der Fast-Prügelei sitzt er auf der Bank, doch es kümmert ihn nicht. Nur noch wenig kümmert ihn in letzter Zeit, um ehrlich zu sein.

Der Mannschaftspsychologe schiebt Überstunden mit Rogers und ihm, weil Romanov nicht zu Unrecht vermutet, dass der Haken bei ihnen liegt. Insgeheim denken sie und Coulson jedoch bestimmt, dass alles nur Tonys Schuld ist. Ausnahmsweise haben sie sogar Recht: Er hat es mal wieder verbockt.

Rogers _hasst_ ihn.

*

Er meidet Stark, so gut es geht, doch sie haben Training, Fotoshootings, Interviews und, ach ja, Gesprächssitzungen mit dem Mannschaftspsychologen zusammen. Gut ist leider nicht gut genug.

Tagsüber ist Stark ein Vakuum, an dem sein Blick abgleitet, aber nachts … nachts fühlt er dessen beschleunigten Puls an seinem Arm, hört ihn keuchen, sein gewimmertes Steve, bis er morgens hart und frustriert aufwacht.

_Es geht nicht_ , denkt Steve und glaubt es immer weniger.

Am schlimmsten ist jedoch, dass das Team unter ihren Launen leiden muss. Als das Derby vor der Tür steht, trifft Steve eine Entscheidung.

So kann es nicht weitergehen.

*

Am Vorabend des Derbys knurrt Thor, wenn jemand seinen Stiefbruder in der gegnerischen Mannschaft erwähnt, und Peter steht noch mehr unter Strom als sonst. Alle drehen auf individuelle Weise durch.

Tony ist nicht lange genug beim Verein, um die allgemeine Panik nachzuempfinden, doch er weiß, wie wichtig dieses Spiel ist. Ein Sieg wäre ein Zeichen nach außen, eine Festigung des Tabellenplatzes.

Da ohnehin niemand mit ihm spricht und Coulson ihnen rät früh schlafen zu gehen, zieht er sich unbemerkt auf sein Hotelzimmer zurück. Keine Stunde später klopft es. Rogers steht vor seiner Tür, fahrig und unsicher.

„Kann ich reinkommen?“

*

_Odinson und Laufeyson beide am Ball, doch er geht ins Aus. Laufeyson sagt etwas und – oh, oh, oh! Odinson ist sauer! Da scheinen keine netten Worte zu fallen. Man sieht es ihnen nicht an, aber die beiden sind tatsächlich Stiefbrüder. Hoffen wir, das gibt keine Familienkrise._

_… Weiter geht’s! Einwurf für den ASC. Rogers. Parker. Rogers wieder am Ball. Er gibt ab an Stark, der nach vorne zieht. Da stehen zu viele, das wird er nicht schaffen. Aber da kommt Thor Odinson – Stark passt zu Odinson – und TOR! TOOOOOOOR!_

_Das 1-2 für den ASC in den letzten Spielminuten!_

*

Thor schüttelt den Kopf unter der Bierdusche und spritzt jeden nass, der den Fehler gemacht hat, in seiner Nähe zu stehen. Unmännliches Quieken von Peter, Gelächter und Grölen vom Rest. Steve beobachtet das Ganze mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, bevor er nach draußen geht und sich neben die einzelne Person am Geländer lehnt.

„Nicht am Feiern? Immerhin hast du das entscheidende Tor gemacht.“

„Vorbereitet“, korrigiert Stark – Tony – ungewohnt bescheiden und nippt an seinem Glas.

„Vorbereitet“, stimmt Steve schmunzelnd zu. „Auf jeden Fall haben wir gewonnen.“

Tonys Mundwinkel zucken und sie bleiben schweigend nebeneinander stehen.

*

Tony macht sich keine Illusionen. Rogers' Versöhnungsangebot letzte Nacht war nicht mehr als eine nette Geste für den Mannschaftsfrieden, doch Tony nimmt, was er kriegen kann. Sein krankhaftes Bedürfnis nach Steves Anerkennung ist inzwischen größer als sein Hang zur Selbstzerstörung. Wahre Liebe.

Tony ist so im Arsch.

„Tony.“ Steve spielt mit dem Bierglas in seiner Hand. „Ich war gestern nicht ganz ehrlich. Aber ich wollte nicht das Derby gefährden-“

Tony winkt ab. „Schon gut. Werd dich nicht antatschen, versprochen. Erzähl's nur nicht rum.“

„Nein, ich meine ...“ Steve flucht und macht kurzen Prozess: Er küsst Tony.

*

Tony hört nicht auf zu reden. Er wimmert, bettelt um Dinge, die Steve Schamröte ins Gesicht treiben und seinen Schwanz hart werden lassen. Kurz ist er versucht, ihn einfach gegen die Zimmertür zu ficken.

Steve versucht sich zwischen Ächzen und Küssen zu erklären, erzählt von Bucky und ihrer Fummelei. Wie sie erwischt wurden. Wie Bucky auf die Militärschule musste. Und wie Steve dachte, es wäre ein einmaliger Ausrutscher, und Fußballprofi wurde. Er ist sich nicht sicher, wie viel oder ob Tony überhaupt etwas davon registriert. Er wird es morgen noch einmal versuchen.

Nachdem er Tony endlich zum Schweigen gebracht hat.

*

_„Spannungen zwischen Rogers und mir? Na ja, sicher hatte ich anfangs Probleme mich in der neuen Mannschaft zurechtzufinden. Da gab es mit jedem Spannungen, nicht nur mit ihm. Ich bin ja nicht gerade bekannt dafür, pflegeleicht zu sein._

_Aber inzwischen sind wir sehr gute Freunde geworden. Ja, er kommt oft zu mir oder schleppt mich auf seine Kunstausstellungen. Ein bisschen guter Einfluss kann ja nicht schaden, meinen Sie nicht? Immerhin ist Steve Rogers ein äußerst fähiger Mannschaftskapitän. Er ist fair, gibt jedem eine Chance und eine – wie soll ich sagen? – helfende Hand._

_Ohne ihn hätte ich es nicht geschafft.“_

*

„Musste das sein? 'Eine helfende Hand'? Dein blödes Grinsen hat ja Bände gesprochen!“

Steve duckt seinen hochroten Kopf zwischen seine Arme, reckt seinen Hintern unwillkürlich weiter in die Höhe und bietet Tony eine überaus interessante Ansicht. Tony _liebt_ Dehnübungen.

„Ich habe nur unser Image aufpoliert!“ Lachend geht er ebenfalls aufs Gras und versucht seine Dehnübungen so zu machen, damit niemand bemerkt, wie sehr ihn Steves Anblick interessiert hat. „Außerdem war's nicht gelogen.“

„Das mit der helfenden Hand?“

„Dass ich es ohne dich nicht geschafft hätte.“

„Wir es ohne dich auch nicht.“

Und Steve lächelt.

~*~

_**Die Aufstellung des Avengers SC:** _


End file.
